


Ateez Smut

by Marcelstagram



Category: Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, Oneshot, San - Freeform, Top Jung Wooyoung, Yeosang - Freeform, bts - Freeform, choisan - Freeform, jongho, jungyunho, kangyeosang - Freeform, kimhongjoong - Freeform, parkseonghwa - Freeform, seonghwa, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelstagram/pseuds/Marcelstagram
Summary: A collection of Ateez 18+ BoyxBoy one shots! For all the horny babes out there!So don't hate I literally just warned you!Enjoy! :*©2019, AMP





	1. Kappa Sig~p. sh + c. sn

**Author's Note:**

> •Reminder this is a fanfiction and my ideas portrayed throughout the story are not to be taken literal so if you hate you will be reported. Thank you and enjoy!•
> 
>   
(I'm going to give small bios in the beginning of the stories of the boys to help you visualize the way I wrote them!  
And a song that I'd recommend listening to as you read! Also •name•= character's pov)  
Enjoy!
> 
> :Seonghwa:23  
Dom  
5'11"  
Slim  
Cocky  
Persuasive  
Straight A's  
On the football team  
The Pretty boy
> 
> :San:21  
Power-Sub  
5'8"  
Shy  
Speaks his mind  
Milky skin  
Needs glasses  
Whines a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Reminder this is a fanfiction and my ideas portrayed throughout the story are NOT to be taken literal so if you hate you will be reported. Thank you and enjoy!*

~Now Playing~  
No Guidance•Chris Brown (Ft.Drake)

•SAN•

"Hwa nooo." I whined, covering my face with his #17 jersey, taking in the sweet scent.

"Cute...but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But..."

"Baby come on, it's just one night." He smirked, I blushed.

Seonghwa and I have been a thing for about six months now. Yes a thing because a certain SOMEONE refuses to make the next move and honestly, I'm too hooked to leave. Call me a fool or whatever but under all that ego, he's a softie and frankly dare I say it...I'm in love.

"Gahh don't call me baby." I lied, laying his jersey over my shoulders.

"You know I don't like parties...they're full of loud music that usually sucks, drunks, and sweaty bodies." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"And? Adding two extra bodies never hurt anyone." He laughed, biting his lip.

"Ok and last week I was pressured into red highlights by a certain someone!" I emphasized, pointing to the red streaks in my hair.

"That look amazing, so what's your point?"

"My point is your trouble Mr. Park."

"Only the good kind, now get dressed." He said running his thumb across my chin, lifting me into a soft kiss.

Ugh I'm melting...

"Ughhhh FINE!" I pouted, standing up, realizing I would never win this one.

"That's what I thought." He smirked running his fingers through his hair.

"Ahh don't ruin the mood." I whined, slipping on some black jeans.

"Mhm, okay then it's settled, let's go."  
He rushed, opening my door waiting.

"Right behind you." I smiled, grabbing my keys and we left.

****

"See it's not that bad." Hwa reassured, knowing I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh uh but, ugh come on, do I really have to go inside?"

"Are you kidding me we're already here!"

"Yeah because you practically begged me." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Listen. I don't beg."

"S-sorry I...ugh let's just go." I sighed, getting out of the car and closing the door behind me.

"I promise it'll be fun." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked up to the doors doors.

The inside had me choking, the smell was an awful mixture of fresh body odor and liquor. Ugh...this is why I don't go out. I would much rather be at home right now in my light blue onesie cuddling my shiber and watching a scary movie. Not here...

Crossing my arms, I stood in the corner of the kitchen pouting as the last hour was filled with me just watching Seonghwa chat up his teammates and "entertain" some girls who really wanted to "feel his muscles."  
I'm so over it.

"I'm getting out of here." I quickly said, passing Seongwha.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, stopping me.

Pff like he doesn't know.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" I scolded, yet proceeded to tell him.

"I've been sitting in the corner for the past hour and everytime I try to talk to you one of your "bros" comes over or one of these whores and then you can't seem to be bothered with me. Clearly they're more entertaining."

"Oh no, baby I'm sorry. Please stay."

"No and stop calling me that." I hissed, shoving his hand away.

"Come on ba-...lets just dance. You have my full attention." He sighed, actually feeling bad.

I stood there contemplating. Knowing I wasn't actually going to leave but I was trying to prove a point.

"Fine, one song." I sassed as he smiled, pulling me towards the music.

Turning me around, I pressed my hips against his, looking into his eyes as we swayed to one of the retro upbeat songs that was playing.

Bodies surrounded us, the lights dimmed down and the mood was right. Our bodies were one. It was pure bliss! The music grew louder and we were both a few beers in. I decided to turn around and sway my hips against him feeling his cock twitch as he gripped my waist and pulled me closer.

"Baby boy, don't play right now." He hissed, biting my ear, which he knew drove me insane.

"Gah s-stop." I muffled, fidgeting as I felt my cock press against my jeans.

"You started it." He growled, kissing the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist, rubbing my throbbing cock.

"But...uhh" I tried, but was whipped around and pulled into a wet, tasteful kiss. Biting his bottom lip I knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go." He demanded, grabbing my wrist and pulling up stairs.

"Wh-ha..." I managed, as he quickly shoved me into a bathroom and locked the door behind him.

•SEONGHWA•

"Knees."

"U-uh, huh?" He swallowed, as I took a step closer to him.

"Baby, don't make me repeat myself."

Falling to his knees, I grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed his face against my tight jeans.

"God." I hissed through my teeth as he kissed my budlge, lightly biting my jeans as he undid my pants.

Kissing my hips and thighs I hissed, "Don't tease." And he obeyed taking me all in.

"Oh m-my god." I moaned out, tossing my head back.

Growing impatient, San unzipped his pants and began stroking himself.

"Mmhmm." He whined as I moved his hand away.

"Not yet baby." I smirked, leaning against the bathroom door as I watched him squirm beneath me.

Huffing in frustration, he began circling my tip and sucking faster.

"Fuck, you suck me so good pretty boy."

Blushing, he opened his mouth and I grabbed his hair and began fucking his pretty little face. He circled his hips practically begging to be touched as I picked up the pace saliva dripping to his knees as he gagged.

"Mmhm big huh?" I grinned, rolling my eyes back as he looked up at me knowing I was close and that always drove me insane.

"Ahhh." I hissed, pulling out lifting him to his knees.

Pulling him into a kiss his knees grew weak. I turned him around and pressed his face against the mirror.

"Ahh look who's ready for me." I growled, biting his shoulder as I smacked his ass.

"Ahh uhh please." He begged, wiggling his hips.

"Here." I hissed, as he licked my index finger, pulling away salvia, dripping onto the counter as I lined my finger at his entrance slowly pushing in.

"Oh my!" He hissed, gripping the counters edge.

Picking up the pace, I watched as his eyes disappeared in euphoria.

"M-more please." He begged as I then spat on my hand and lined myself up.

"Oh my GOD uh!" He moaned out, slamming his hand against the mirror as I filled him.

"Oh my god baby, you're so tight." I hissed through my teeth, grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling back and biting his neck.

"P-please f-faster." He begged, staring into the mirror.

"Awe baby boy likes to watch himself get fucked huh?" I growled, slamming into him, watching sweat fall from his face.

"Mmmmm." He whined, biting his lip.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded, smacking his ass as I picked up the pace.

"Oh my god yes, yes I love watching you fuck me." He panted, face pressed against the foggy mirror.

Wrapping my hand around his neck, I pulled his head back as I watched him desperalty stroke his cock, whining for release.

"Look at me while I fuck you."I growled, biting his shoulder, redirecting his head towards the mirror.

"Oh god I'm going to cum!" He moaned out, looking at me as his whole body tensed up.

"That's it baby cum for me, my god." I hissed, knowing I was close.

"My god fuck me, pleasssee fuck me!" He begged.

"Uh right there, oh my god I-I I'm cumming!" He panted, spilling all over the sink.

"Fuck, baby! Knees now." I demanded as he fell.

"Open up that pretty mouth." I growled, grabbing his chin as he stuck his tongue out.

"Uh that's it pretty boy. Look at me."

He looked up at me, eyes golden and full as he sucked my tip.

"Uhh fuck, my god u-uh." I panted spilling all over his face.

"Mmm." He smiled, wiping his cheek and licking his fingers.

"My god you're so hot baby." I smiled, helping him up.

Slipping my pants on I turned to him smiling. "Hey, how about we go get dinner sometime you know as a couple.

"I'd like that."


	2. Dance Practice~k.hj + p.sh + j.wy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a long one so bare with me it’s worth it I pinky promise! Enjoy!*
> 
> Tags: Rough Sex, Degrading (slight), Verbal abuse (slight)
> 
> With that said this chapter goes hard so make sure to read the bios I have created for the characters it will state what to look out for with their and personalities and kinks.  

> 
> :Seonghwa:  
Sub  
22  
5'10"  
Blushes when he's nervous  
Black Hair  
Loves hickeys  
Edging  
Katoptronophilia
> 
> :Hongjoong:  
Dom  
22  
5'7"  
Red hair  
Tongue ring  
Easily Frustrated  
Territorial  
Looooves to give facials
> 
> :Wooyoung:  
Switch  
20  
5'9"  
Brunette  
Speaks his mind  
An artist on his free time  
Flexible  
Loves breathe play

~Now Playing~  
Give it to you• Jordan Knight 

•SEONGHWA•

Hongjoong glared at me for about the fifteenth time today. My knees shaking, my hands sweaty and this headache was such a nuisance. I couldn’t concentrate on anything. Not to mention, we’ve been practicing for the past six hours and my brain just cannot seem to comprehend this new dance and everyone was getting annoyed and frustrated, especially Hongjoong. 

“To the left Seonghwa! It’s to the god damn LEFT!” Hongjoong scolded, as my head fell and Wooyoung patted my back. 

“I-I’m t-trying.” I stuttered, blushing, running my fingers through my hair as I cuddled up to Wooyoung.

“Not hard enough! Look how tired everyone is because we’ve been doing the same dance for the entire day.” He squinted, jawline protruding as sweat fell from his chin to his chest.

“B-but...”

"B-but nothing.” He mocked, placing his tongue to the side of his cheek, rolling his eyes, as the room grew silent.

I sighed, realizing it was useless to argue. He was right. They looked exhausted and we still have a whole other dance to learn. I was seriously wasting the limited time we had.

“Everyone, from the top...and keep up.” He hissed, turning in my direction.

“You know you don’t have to take his shit right? No one should be treated like that.” Wooyoung said, handing me a water bottle.

“But I have to, I’m slowing everyone down.” I sighed, sipping the lukewarm water. 

“Okay, I understand but over stressing yourself isn’t going to help anyone, especially yourself. Seriously you should take a break. Here sit, I’ll go talk to Hongjoong.” He smiled giving me a hug, gesturing for me to sit down.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes lying down on the wooden bench desperately trying to relax. 

“You’re kidding me right?” I heard Hongjoong complain from across the studio as his steps grew closer. 

“Get the fuck up, who do you think you are?!” He yelled, as I quicky sat up falling off the bench.

“Oh my god, knock it off.” Wooyoung said, storming up behind him.

“Listen, don’t tell me what to do. He’s the reason we’re all behind on schedule when we have a performance next week. So he’s going to get off of his ass right now and practice.”

“You-“ Wooyoung tried, but I stopped him.

“It’s fine, I'm okay.” I sighed, standing up.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Matter of fact, the rest of you can go home. You all have shown that you can clearly comprehend the routine so no use in making you repeat the SAME thing over and over.” He emphasized, redirecting his glare to me. 

“I’ll stay. I could use some more practice.” Wooyoung tried but Hongjoong immediately dismissed it.

“What are you talking about? You’re the best dancer here. Now I appreciate you’re concern but I’ll take it from here. Now go get some rest.” He said to the boys trying to alleviate their nerves.

Turning to me, Wooyoung gave a hesitant look.

“It’s okay.” I mouthed. 

My heart dropped as everyone left the studio and I was left in silence with Hongjoong.

“Thank you for staying to help I-“

“I don’t care.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“I’d much rather be home but I’m stuck here picking up your slack, so let's go.” He demanded, taking his shirt off and tossing it aside as I stood up.

“Now I’m only going to show you once because you’ve seen the same routine ALL DAY, so pay attention.” He hissed as I followed behind him.

Daydreaming, I sloppily followed behind him as I could barely stand let alone concentrate.

“Okay so right...” I said trailing of, as he took a step back and began analyzing me.

Nervously looking over, I could feel his glare as he grazed the bottom of his tongue ring across his teeth. Clenching his fists, I gulped as I tripped and fell.

“Up." He demanded, wide eyed as I just sat there hopeless.

“I said up.” He growled, gripping my neck, lifting me up and shoving me against the mirror. 

“I-“ I winced, as Hongjoong smacked the mirror.

“Listen, I see the way you’re always looking at me during practice, is that a problem we need to address?” He whispered, running his thumb down my chin, biting my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

“I-I-I”

“Awe, don’t be all coy now. I hear the things you say about my with Wooyoung. So tell me, is it really true that you can deep throat baby?” He hissed. Knees growing weak, I felt my cock press against my jeans, as I then pressed against his thigh. 

“Mmphm.” I muffled into his shoulder as he gripped my waist pulling me closer. 

My eyes trailed down from Hongjoong’s captivating stare, studying his sharp jawline, down his sculpted chest to his straining bulge.

“W-why are you doing this?” I stuttered.

“Ah, you know it feels good.” He smirked boastfully, biting my ear.

Tossing my head back against the mirror, I run my fingers across his sticky skin. Locking my fingers into the loop of his jeans as he runs his tongue across my stiff nipples. The metal from his tongue ring causing goosebumps to rise all over my skin.

“Oh god-.” I hissed as he began to bite down my neck, sucking hard, digging his nails into the sides of my waist leaving dark purple marks across my collarbone. 

Pressing my lips against his, I shiver as he pins my hands above my head.  
He begins to move his hips in an orbicular motion, quickly picking up the pace.

•WOOYOUNG•

“Gah seriously, the van is already here.” Yunho complained as I realized I forgot my keys.

“We all have the same keys, just tell Seonghwa to bring them home when he’s done, come on.” San said, shaking his keys in front of my face as he threw his bag in the back of the van.

“It's fine, I’ll just catch a cab. Mind bringing my bag back?” I asked, trying to get rid of them as I was worrying about Seonghwa way too much. I just wanted to check in on him you know? See if he's alright.

“Ugh, fine.” Yunho huffed, grabbing my bag and tossing it over his shoulder as he got in the van.

“Thank you!” I waved as the van drove off.

Now to Seonghwa. I thought getting way too nervous for no reason. He was fine, why am I overthinking so much? Like, I know he’s been messing up a lot lately but that’s not his fault. He overworks way too much and with Hongjoong's recent hostility episodes, that wasn’t helping him at all. 

"Ugh relax Woo." I sighed, shaking my head, approaching the studio.

“Hmm no music? Oh my god is Hongjoong yelling at him again?” I worried, picking up the pace.

Stopping in front of the door I heard muffled noises. Huh? 

“Hongjoong ah-“ I heard him whine.

Is he crying? 

“I’m sick of this!” I yelled, slamming the doors open to see Seonghwa pinned against the mirror, Hongjoong pressing his face against it.

“GET OFF OF HIM!” I screamed, pushing Hongjoong to the ground.

“What the fuck!” He shouted.

“Listen I’m sick of you causing him so much stress, causing everyone stress!” I yelled, glancing over at Seonghwa.

“You don’t even-“ Hongjoong spat, as I immediately cut him off.

“NO, you don’t get to talk! You’ve got a problem and it’s-“ I tried, but was filled with a pit in my stomach as Hongjoong slammed his lips against mine.

“What are you? N-no.” I said in confusion, shoving him off of me.

Hongjoong stood there fists balled as Seonghwa approached me.

“But he’s, I don’t get it I-.” I gulped as Seonghwa softly held my hands.

“It’s okay.” He blushed batting his big, brown eyes.

Pulling Seonghwa into a kiss, Hongjoong stood behind me, kissing the back of my neck as Seonghwa began unbuttoning my red shirt.

Fresh beads of sweat broke over our foreheads as Hongjoong ran his fingers across my neck gripping tight. Forming the older one’s name through my swollen lips, he began kissing down my chest sucking my nipples between his teeth.

“Seonghwa-ah...”

Pleased with himself, Seonghwa fell to his knees and in one swift movement, Hongjoong yanked my shorts down, revealing my throbbing cock. 

“Mmphm.” Seonghwa muffled as Hongjoong gripped the back of his neck, shoving his soft, plump lips over my cock.

“That’s it baby, take him all in.” He hissed, biting his bottom lip, watching me throw my head back in pure bliss as he pulled his pants down.

“Come on baby, fuck his face.” He growled, holding Seonghwa's head in place, I picked up the pace.

Face turning red and saliva hitting his knees, Hongjoong grabs a fistful of Seonghwa’s hair and pulled him off. Gasping for air, Hongjoong then shoved himself down Seonghwa’s throat, causing his eyes to water.

“Wow, that's so fucking hot, I guess you really can deep throat.” He smirked, crashing his lips against mine as Seonghwa began swapping his saliva across both our cocks.

Greedy for Hongjoong, I began kissing his neck, trailing down his stomach to his waist.  
Pulling off, Seonghwa looked up, eyes meeting Hongjoong’s which drove him insane.

"You need to learn how to share.” Hongjoong growled, squeezing Seonghwa's cheeks and pulling me onto his dick.

“Fuck.” Hongjoong hissed as I gagged on his length, tears forming.

Seonghwa, eager for more, quickly began sucking on Hongjoong’s balls causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. I then began to pump Seonghwa as we shared a sloppy kiss against Hongjoong’s warm cock. Quickly picking up the pace, I knew Seonghwa was close as he gripped my side, squirming beneath me.

“That’s so fucking hot, oh my god.” Hongjoong hissed pulling himself out of my mouth as I picked up the pace for Seonghwa.

“Ohh my god I-I’m s-so close, p-please.” He whined as Hongjoong fell to his knees and lick the warm pre-cum from Seonghwa’s swollen tip. 

“Mmm baby.” I hissed against his neck, twirling my tongue around his sweet spot before I began sucking, leaving a purple mark right below the ones Hongjoong left earlier.

“Right, right there oh, my, oh my god please, can I cuumm pleeasse?” He begged as we completely stopped, leaving Seonghwa a panting mess.

“Mmmm uhhh.” He cried out as Hongjoong held his hands above his head completely depriving him of relief.

“Fuck I-“ Hongjoong tried as I straddled him, leaving Seonghwa to catch his breath.  
Slamming my lips against his, he gripped my throat which drove me insane. 

“Get on all fours.” He smirked giving Seonghwa a shove as he quickly obliged.

Kissing Seonghwa, Hongjoong’s face grew red as he quickly pulled me away and slammed me against the wall. Slipping his tongue between my lips, I could feel the metal from his tongue ring graze my bottom teeth as our tongues fought for dominance. Quickly giving into Hongjooong’s touch, Seonghwa began whining. Arching his back he was practically begging to be touched. I then broke away from Hongjoong and hovered over Seonghwa’s warm flushed skin. Kissing his neck, Hongjoong smirked as he bit Seongwa’s bottom lip gaining entrance. I then shoved two fingers in between their swollen lips as they both began swapping saliva across my fingers. Pulling away I began biting the back of Seonghwa’s neck as I turned him to face the massive mirror that was in our studio, knowing he loved to watch himself get fucked.

“You see that pretty boy?” I asked, squeezing his cheeks as I forced his head up, his eyes locking with themselves.

“Y-yes” He shivered beneath me as Hongjoong began stroking Seonghwa’s swollen cock.

“Well, I’m going to fuck the shit out of him, and your eyes aren’t going to leave the mirror, understood?” I hissed, biting his ear, slipping my fingers into him.

“Y-yes My go-od.” Seonghwa stuttered, knees shaking.

Picking up the pace, Hongjoong knelt on the side of Seonghwa and shoved his throbbing member against the inside of his cheek. 

“Mmphm.” He hummed, against Hongjoong’s cock, causing him to shiver. Pulling off and gasping for air, Seonghwa begged, “Fuck me Woo, fuck me please Wooyoung please.”

“Awe whining like a little slut, huh?” Hongjoong taunted.

“Begging to be filled.” I added, licking the back of his neck.

“P-please, please I-“ He tried but was cut off by Hongjoong.

“Open.” Hongjoong demanded, as he then slapped his hard cock against his dripping tongue as I pressed against him slowly pushing inside of his warm body.

“Oh my GOD!” He moaned out, tossing his head back as Hongjoong held his face and began fucking it.

“That’s it baby, you loved to be used.” Hongjoong hissed, picking up the pace.

Eyes watering, Seonghwa stared at himself in the mirror bucking his hips back signaling for me to pick up the pace.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Hongjoong hissed, biting down Seonghwa’s back, as I moved us closer to the mirror.

“Oh my god, fuck me, fuck me!” He begged, as I grabbed a fist full of his soft, silky, jet black hair, yanking it back.

“Watch me! Watch me fuck you!” I demanded, holding his head up as I slammed in and out of him. Knees shaking I knew he was close. “Oh my god p-please, right there.” 

Shoving his face against the mirror, I leaned over him and grabbed his dripping cock and began pumping him fast.

“Oh my god! OH my GOD!” He screamed out, sweat dripping down the foggy mirror as his eyes never left his reflection.

"I'm going to cum uhh!" He moaned out as I covered his mouth.

"Not yet baby." I hissed, pounding into him.

"Mmphm p-please mm please l-let me cum!" He begged.

"I said not yet." I growled, smacking his ass.

"Mmmm my goooood!" He cried out. 

I then pulled out out of him, pushing his face to the floor and holding his hands behind his back. Whining and squirming he begged, "oh my god Wooyoung please!"

Slamming back into him, I immediately fucked him deep and hard.

"OH MY GOD!" He moaned, squirming out of my grip and propping himself up.

"Uhhh fuck yes." Hongjoong hissed, as Seonghwa circled the tip of his cock.

"Oh my god right there, I'm going to cum!" Seonghwa cried out, gripping Hongjoong's thigh.

"He didn't say you could." Hongjoong smirked, as I pulled out.

"F-fuck mmmmmm." He whined, lying on the floor. I let a minute go by as Hongjoong and I made out, leaving Seonghwa only to watch.

"Now you can cum." I growled, pulling him into a kiss then turning him around.

"Fuck." Hongjoong hissed, smacking Seonghwa’s ass as he spat on his hand, pumping his cock a few times before entering Seonghwa.

"My god baby you're so tight." He moaned out tossing his head back.

Seonghwa desperately searching for release began pumping himself.

"My god I'm s-so close c-can I cum please?" He begged, knees shaking, face red and breath getting heavy.

Touching myself my stomach flipped at the euphoric sight.

"Yes baby cum for me!" Hongjoong moaned out.

Growing impatient, I shoved myself down Seonghwa’s throat and began fucking his face. Holding his head up, saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth as his eyes shifted back to his reflection.

“Oh Mmphmmm uhh. MHH FUCK!” He moaned, choking on my cock as he spilled all over the wooden floor.

“Oh my god-“ Hongjoong hissed, pulling out of Seonghwa and pushing me onto the floor.

Seonghwa sat up panting, as Hongjoong bit my bottom lip, kissing down my stomach stopping at my cock as he spread my legs and began leaving hickies on the inside of my thighs. My neglected erection pressed against Hongjoong's cheek as I let out a whimper. Running my fingers through his hair, I redirected him to my entrance, legs shaking as his warm tongue began circling.

“Hyung ah-“ I whined, pressing my hips down against he’s face begging for more.  
Hongjoong smirked as he licked up my shaft, tongue ring flicking my tip. Picking up the pace, I could feel Seonghwa’s fingers drawing hearts on my chest as he and Hongjoong then shared a sloppy kiss before Seonghwa took my swollen cock between his soft lips. Hongjoong then lined himself at my entrance and slammed inside of me, smacking his hand against the floor as he tossed his head back.

“F-fuck sss.” I hissed.

“That’s it baby, let me stretch you out.” He growled, leaning into my neck as he quickly picked up the pace.

Seonghwa gagging on my length, saliva dripping down my thighs he blushed. “D-does that feel good?”

“Ugh, yes baby yes.” I moaned out, eyes rolling back as Hongjoong continued to rail me. Sitting up, Hongjoong wrapped his hand around my neck. Digging my nails into his back I left red marks, screaming as he continued to hit my sweet spot.

“Oh my god, Hongjoong-ah you fuck me so good!” I moaned out, holding his hand against my neck.

“Ugh yes baby, scream my name.” He smirked biting on the bar if his tongue ring.

“Se-Seonghwa, oh my god.” I hissed, bucking my hips up causing him to gag.

“Ah no, Say MY name.” Hongjoong greedily growled as he held my face towards him.

“H-hongj-“ I tried, but was filled with bliss as Seonghwa’s drooled all over my cock teasing the tip and Hongjoong slamming inside of me.

“I said SAY IT!” He demanded, gripping my neck tighter.

“Hongjoong h-hyung h-harder, please.” I begged, grabbing Hongjoong’s wrists and pushing down harder.

“Mhm, that’s my pretty boy.” He growled, gripping my neck hard.

“H-harder.”

Slamming into me, I could feel marks being left behind. I could feel myself getting closer as the air grew thin.

“P-please HARDER!” I begged, digging my nails into his wrists, I could feel his arms shaking as he pushed down harder and fucked me mercilessly as Seonghwa sucked my swollen cock faster, my vision blurred.

Reaching my limit, I pushed him off and screamed, spilling down Seonghwa’s throat.  
“F-FUCK! OH MY GOD!” I gasped, catching my breath as my face flushed to bright red.

“Mmmm.” Seonghwa smiled, swallowing every last drop of my cum.

Lying on the cold floor, panting, I pulled Hongjoong and Seonghwa into a kiss, watching as Hongjoong began playing with himself desperately trying to relieve himself.

“Mmm baby cum for me.” I growled down his neck, switching the roles as Seonghwa bit his lip.

“Fuck I’m close.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Yes, mmm cum for me please.” Seonghwa joined, moaning against the side of Hongjoong’s face as I bit his collarbone.

“Oh my god, uh yes fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned out, fresh beads of sweat falling down his face as he pumped himself faster and faster.

“We want every last drop, give us everything.” I begged, as Seonghwa’s whined, ‘P-please Hongjoong ah-“

“Oh my FUCKING GOD, Knees, Knees NOW!” He demanded, giving us a shove.

“Open.” He hissed, grabbing a fistful of my hair as he pumped himself.

Opening our mouths we felt his warmth splash across our cheeks as he shook. Panting, he squeezed Seonghwa’s cheeks and smiled.

“Now lets take it from the top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is by far is my FAVORITE story that I have ever written!  
Gahh please tell me what you think!  



	3. A Little Gift~j. wy + k. ys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Wooyoung:23  
Dom  
5’9”  
Blonde  
Always Smells Rich (Teakwood)  
Vocal  
Daddy Kink
> 
> :Yeosang:21  
Sub  
5’8”  
Silver  
Soft Milky Skin  
Likes To Be Called Princess  
Sensation Play

•YEOSANG•

I woke up around twelve thirty in the afternoon to a note on my nightstand from Wooyoung saying, ‘Hey baby, out for the day, I'll be back soon! Made you some food, now go eat!  
Love, Woo x’

Blushing, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to see that Wooyoung had left me some sweet and sour spicy chicken! My favorite! 

Quickly devouring everything, I went to the sofa to relax and watch some dramas, until Wooyoung got home.

About two hours went by and my phone buzzed. Reading the message that lit up my screen, butterflies grew in my stomach.

*I got you a gift Princess... be ready and wear nothing!;)*

Gripping my phone, I quickly got up and began undressing. Tripping over my pants I stumbled into our room. Sitting on our bed about ten minutes went by and my stomach flipped as I heard the front door open.

Glancing back at my phone, I kept rereading the message. Nervously sitting up, I could hear his steps growing louder as he approached the door. Wooyoung then entered the room smiling as he held up a velvet mesh bag. Blushing, I crossed my legs as he grinned walking towards me.

“Leave these open.” He growled, roughly spreading my legs. Pressing his lips against mine, I could taste his cherry lip balm. Whining beneath him letting out a soft moan as he quickly pulled away and knelt behind me on the bed.

Running the mesh bag down my back, I shivered as he pulled out a piece of royal blue silk fabric. 

“I got these just for you Princess.” He hissed down my neck, biting my ear. Emptying the rest of the bag, I watched as red and purple fabric fell onto my lap.

“Mhm daddy, my favorite colors.” I moaned out, tossing my head back as he ran the blue fabric across my neck.

•WOOYOUNG•

Growing impatient Yeosang wiggled beneath me. Smirking, I grabbed the red fabric from his lap, shoving it between his soft pink lips. I then clenched both ends of the blue fabric, giving it a slight tug, causing my baby to squirm in pleasure. 

Pulling his head back I began lightly biting the back of his shoulder, leaving little purple marks behind. “Ohmm mmfh.” He muffled, against the fabric. 

Kissing the back of his neck, I pulled his arms behind him, tieing them with the purple fabric. Taking my shirt off I stood up and faced Yeosang. Slowly pulling my pants down I could see him drool.

“You hungry baby?” I hissed, removing the fabric from his mouth as he fell to his knees.

“Yes daddy.” He teased, drawing circles around my tip with his soft, wet tongue.

“Fuck.” I hissed, goosebumps rising as he began sloppily sucking my balls.

Saliva dripping to his knees, I wiped his mouth as I then shoved myself down his throat. Eyes watering, he gagged as I wrapped the red fabric around my hand and ran it across his shoulders.

“Mhhfmm.” He moaned against my throbbing cock.

“Fuck, you suck daddy's cock so good Princess.” I hissed, clenching my teeth as I gripped his hair and picked up the pace. 

Knowing I was close I pulled out panting, as I slipped the red fabric between his tied hands.

“Up.” I demanded, and he quickly complied.

Sitting on the bed I reached for the lube inside his drawer. 

“Turn around.” I hissed, squeezing the liquid onto my fingers.Obeying, he turned around as I began lathering myself up, watching him twiddle the fabric between his tied palms.

“Mhmm.” I growled, pulling him towards me as I slowly pressed my index and middle fingers inside of him. Watching his back arch, my swollen cock twitched.

“Uh god.” He hissed, backing himself deeper onto my fingers. 

Grabbing the fabric from his grip I slowly ran it across his ass. Whining and wiggling he begged as I began pumping in and out of him mercilessly.

•YEOSANG•

“Please more!” I begged arching my back as he just went faster.

“I love it when you beg Princess.” He growled, pulling out and biting down my back.

“Please, please fuck me!” I begged louder as I felt his cock twitch against my cold, sticky skin. 

Gripping my hips, he pulled me down onto him. “Daddy!” I moaned out feeling his hard cock fill me.

“S-so tight.” He hissed, gripping my hips as he began bouncing me. 

Sweat dripping down my back, running his tongue across my shoulder he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. Untying my hands, he stood me up and turned me around. Bending me over he picked up the pace and gripped my ass tight. Fingerprints forming as he smacked my ass.

Getting that familiar pit in my stomach I knew I was close. Tightening around Wooyoung, I decided to take some control and meet his hips, picking up the pace. Throwing his head back in pleasure, he growled, “M-my God Princess, you're so beautiful.”

“Uhh daddy, right there, yes!” I moaned out, digging my nails into the sheets.

Pulling out I whined as he sat on the bed and padded his lap. Facing him he smiled, “God I love you,” he said as I lowered myself onto him.

“I love you so much more.” I panted, fresh beads of sweat falling down my forehead as Wooyoung began sloppily kissing me. Picking up the pace, he began bouncing me up and down.

“Please daddy, right there, please fuck me.” I begged, biting his bottom lip as he let out a low growl.

Wrapping his warm hand around my swollen cock he began pumping faster and faster.

“Wooyoung, I'm going to cum.” I squirmed, close as he stared into my eyes.

“That's it Princess, yes cum for me, cum all over daddy.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Oh my god, please, faster.” I begged, sitting up as Wooyoung lied back and grabbed my ass, holding me up, he began pounding me.

“Daddy p-please.” I whined, pumping myself as I knew we were both close.

“Oh my god.” Wooyoung growled.

“OH MY, UHH FUCK, IM COMING, IM COMING!” I exclaimed, leaning forward as I spilled all over his warm cream colored skin.

“That's it, that's my pretty Princess!” He growled, mercilessly pounding in and out of me.

“Oh god daddy please, cum for me, cum all over me.” I teased, knowing he was at his edge.

“Tell me again baby, tell me what you want.”

“Please, please cum for me, I want to taste you.” I moaned against his sticky skin, kissing his neck sending him over the edge.

Pulling out of me, he stood up and continued pumping himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, knees now!” He growled, as I fell. Gripping my hair and pulling my head back, he spilled all over my tongue and lips.

“Now that’s my pretty Princess.” He smirked, panting as he smeared his warm cum across my bottom lip.

“Mhm.” I muffled, licking his sweet nectar from his thumb.

“Go clean up baby and wear the purple fabric around your neck, it’s my favorite.” He smirked, placing the fabric in my palms.


	4. Night Out~j. yn + s. mg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Now playing~  
Body On Me•Rita Ora
> 
> :Yunho:24  
Switch  
6'2"  
Dirty Blonde  
Rich  
Confident  
Tasteful
> 
> :Mingi:22  
Switch  
6'0"  
Black hair with a hint of blue  
Overthinker  
Nosy  
Pulls hair

•MINGI•

Biting his bottom lip, I couldn’t help but notice the flash of gold, sapphire, ruby and even some amber dance across his knuckles. Everything about him screamed arrogant but I couldn’t help but stare. 

I should go talk to him, I thought, taking my first shot of tequila for the night. His dark eyes scanning the bar finally meeting mine. Gasping, I quickly turned around pulling the lime from my mouth.

No, he didn’t see me. He’s surrounded by all those people, he looked right past me. I thought, fixing my hair.

“Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?” He asks, taking the seat next to me. His empty glass clinks on the counter causing my heart to drop.

Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. 

“Absolutely, I mean sure if it’s not a bother...” As I say this the bartender makes her way over.

Oh. My. God. I thought, mortified, real smooth Mingi. 

“Two shots of tequila with lime.” He smirked. “Thank you...Yuna is it?” He smirked, biting his stupid lip again as she blushed.

Did he seriously just use me to come over here to flirt with her? Oh my god. Wait is this a pity drink? I’ll have you know I have lots of friends.... as I’m at a bar alone on a Friday night. I sighed.

“Yeah.” She giggled. “These are on the house.” She winked, pouring us our shots as she slid the drinks over and slipped him her number. 

Well this is embarrassing. I turn my head to hide my crimson cheeks.

“Are you alright? I can get you something else if you’d like?” He asks me.

“You know I have friends, I don’t need your pity drink.” I said pushing the shot aside.

“That’s not the reason I came over here, I’m sorry that wasn’t my intention.” He said, crumbling up the paper with her number on it, tossing it in the glass beside him.

“I feel like such an idiot, I’m so sorry.” I blushed, palming my face as he laughed.

“It’s alright.” He says as he hands me my shot.

“Thank you.” I smiled, clinking his glass and quickly swallowing.

“Shit.” I hissed, trying to get the lime into my mouth quickly to relieve the burn in the back of my throat.

“And you might be?” He asked, running his fingers through his honey locks.

“Mingi.” I smirked, shifting my legs.

“And you ar-“ I tried but was cut off.

“And what is a guy like you doing here alone on a Friday night?” 

“Just finished finals and I’m pretty sure I failed at least one, so I’m here celebrating.” I blushed realizing how stupid that just sounded. “No, I don’t mean....” 

“No I get it.” He chuckled, resting his hand on my knee. Gazing into his eyes, we continued.

After another drink and a decently long conversation about me later, he stood up.

“It’s getting pretty crowded, let’s get out of here.” He winks walking towards the exit.

I don’t even know his name. But the bar was packed now, and honestly I was over getting elbowed by bodies, piling up and sloppily trying to order drinks they clearly couldn’t handle. And frankly I had nothing else better to do tonight. Ah fuck it. I thought quickly, deciding as I grabbed my wallet and followed him out.

“Ok stranger, but if I’m going to follow you to your place I need to know your name.” I say stopping and crossing my arms.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” He smiled, approaching me. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness, my name is Jeong Yunho.” He teases as he takes a bow.

“Hahaha very funny.” I sass, uncrossing my arms feeling a bit awkward.

“Come on, we're almost there.” Yunho smiles, reaching for my hand.  
~~~

While we make our way into the elevator I boldly state, “You know, I really like your tie.” 

Slipping the soft black fabric between my fingers, his body pushes against mine until my back is pressed against the doors.

“And I bet I’d like the way you taste.” He husked. 

Slamming his warm lips against mine, his lips slightly parting, letting me enter as our tongues battled for dominance. Untucking his shirt, I trailed my cool fingers across his lower back, causing goosebumps to rise. Pulling me back, Yunho leans against the bars gripping my hips. Pressing my boner against his thigh, I let out a low moan as his grip tightens. Hearing the doors open, I push myself off of Yunho and blush covering myself as a lady just stands there. Tucking his shirt in, Yunho quickly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the elevator towards these huge double doors. As he opens the door, my eyes widen as the doors do.

“This is your place?” I ask in complete awe.

Smiling, he pulls me inside and leads me to his living room. 

“Make yourself at home baby. I’m going to go take a shower.” He says, pouring me a glass of wine.

Accepting, I take a seat on his sofa and nod as I watch him enter a room down his long hallway and to the left. Looking around I was in awe, marble floors the perfect shade of champagne, the pure white rug easily a thousand dollars, the beige shades that opened to reveal the busy city below and luxurious looking vases scattered around.

This was absolutely incredible! I thought as I place my wine glass down on the black marble table, I stand up and begin to roam. The smell of steam quickly lingered the halls. He left the door open? Who just leaves the door wide open? He doesn't know me, what if I was a killer… 

Pressing my back against the cold cream colored wall I slowly leaned in, I hold my breath not wanting to get caught. He was absolutely gorgeous, tall, slim, the way his hair fell and the water rolling off his skin was breathtaking. Watching as the water drips from his chin, down to his neck, and then trails down to his stomach. Gulping I could feel my pants tightening.

What I would give to be that drop of water. I think as I palm my swollen member. Slowly unzipping my pants, I let out a low moan as the cool air kissed my tip. Covering my mouth, I look back praying he doesn’t hear me. His back faces me and I sigh in relief. I toss my head back against the wall as I wet my thumb and tease my swollen tip. Closing my eyes and I begin to imagine running my fingers through his golden locks as he would take me all in. Looking up at me with those big doe eyes, the need in them driving me insane. Picking up the pace I start breathing heavier and have to grip the wall.

•YUNHO•

I don’t think he knows I see him, I thought soaping up my entire body. It’s kind of hot knowing he's watching me, guess he likes what he sees. Maybe I should mess with him.

“Fuck.” Slowly rolls off of my tongue as I grab my cock, leaning against the warm tile. “My god uhh.”

As I pick up the pace, slamming my hand against the glass. I can hear his muffled moans. That’s so hot, I want him in here, his lips against mine.

“Baby uh.” I moan out louder now, tossing my head back in pleasure, wishing it was his hand around me.

I can't, I need him in here, I need him NOW!

“I see you.” I pant, smirking as I wipe the steam from the glass door. Pulling back I hear him gasp. 

“I-” He tries, shuffling outside the door.

“Come here.” I demand. I open the door and push my hair back as I let the residual water run down my neck.

Slowly entering the bathroom, head lowered I could see his flushed cheeks. 

“Listen, I can explain.” He whispers ashamed as he makes his way towards me.

“Look at me.” I growl as I reach for his untucked white shirt. It gets wetter the longer he stands in front of me, water from my hand soaking through the cotton.

•MINGI•

Lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it aside, his lips brush against my neck as his wet fingers begin to soak my pants. The dampness added to the sensation, as his hand rubbed the rough material over my throbbing member. As I kick off my boots I unbutton my pants and slide them down hissing as the air kisses my tip. Standing there bare I can see the need fill his eyes and my lust rises.

Slamming my lips against his, I step into the shower goosebumps rising as the hot water hits my skin. My hands are just as greedy as his, taking his swollen cock in my right hand as my left hand grips the hair at the nape of his neck, exposing his throat. His gasp thrills me, I kiss and suck at the sensitive skin tasting him finally.

Pulling away a whine escapes his throat as I guide him to his knees. Running my thumb across his chin, I part his lips and tilt his head up. While looking into his eyes my cock twitches as I press myself against his lips. His eyes staring up in want and a need so strong my knees almost went weak.

“Do you want a taste?” I growl keeping his stare, my own need shining through, his breathing becoming erratic is my only response. It answers my question, just barely enough to satisfy me.

“Open.” I demand and he quickly complies. Slowly taking me all in, I shiver as he digs his nails into my thighs.

“Mmm.” He moans against me causing my eyes to roll back. 

“Oooh my gooodd.” I trail, gripping his wet golden locks as I pick up the pace.

Looking at his swollen lips I pump faster as salvia drips to his knees. 

“Baby you feel so good.” I hiss slamming my palm against the steamy door. Leaving my hand print behind I knew I was close.

“Fuck I’m going to cum.” I loudly moan, tossing my head back in euphoria pounding in and out of his throat.

“Oh no you don’t.” Yunho says as he sloppily pulls off my cock drool dripping down his chin, he stands up.

“Fuck.” I pant, as he slips his index finger in my mouth. Sucking hard, he pulls them out and I watch as he begins to tease his entrance.

“You’re so hot baby, god.” I hiss beginning to pump myself.

Pressing that finger inside of him he whines in pleasure.

“Uhh my god.” He moans out picking up the pace as I stand behind him and begin kissing his neck.

Gripping his sides I rub my neglected boner against his skin.

“Baby let me fuck you.”

His hands slowly move, allowing my cock to replace them. His moans echo across the tiles, filling my ears and egging me on.

“Uh, you’re so tight.” I hiss, the heat and tightness from his entrance was sending me into bliss.

Our moans fill the room, as he reaches behind to pull me against him. Pulling me so that my length fills him as I readjust my stance, Yunhos’ head tilts back as his eyes roll in ecstasy. I roll my hips into him deeply.

“Fuck.” He hisses, tightening around me as I press his face against the steamy glass. It smears away the steam and gives me a clear view of the mirror facing the shower, I see his eyes shift as they make contact with me through the reflection.

Water falling from his face I see his swollen erection press up against the glass. Reaching around I tease him with my thumb smearing his precum across his tip. Pulling out it was too much to handle.

“Fuck me Yunho, right now!” I growl, pressing our wet bodies together he begins trailing kisses across my collar bone.

Turning me around he pins my arms behind my back directing me to the warm tile. Teasing my entrance with his tip I beg.

“Please Yunho please.” My voice comes out as a plea, I ready myself feeling him edge closer. 

“Beg for it.” His voice whispers along my collarbone as I take myself in my hand. 

“Please Yunho.”

“Louder.” 

“PLEASE.” I beg weakly eager for him to be inside of me.

“That's it baby, beg for me, beg for me to fill you.” He growls, grabbing a fistful of my hair pulling back to let the water hit my chest as he circles his tongue across the sweet spot where my neck meets my collarbone. “You taste so good.”

Biting my neck he slams inside of me causing me to whimper. Pumping in and out of me, moaning softly in my ear, “Do you like that?”

“My god fuck yes.”

“Yes baby take me all in.” He growls, biting my ear as he picks up the pace.

“Uhh fuck yes yes, faster please faster.” I beg desperate for release.

Slamming in and out of me he reaches for my neglected member and begins pumping me fast.

“Fuck me.” I moan out eyes rolling back that familiar pit growing inside of me.

“God I'm s-so c-close.” I stutter as my knees behind shaking. 

His pace begins to slow, until he is almost completely stopped, “Look at me.”  
I tilt my head to look into the mirror making direct eye contact as I do, Yunho slams into me. 

Once.

Twice.

“I’m going to cum.” My voice rumbles as our eyes remain locked.

The third and final slam sends me over the edge, my seed covers the glass dripping down to the tile. It spurts in heavy waves across the glass, every shoot reflected through the glass to the mirror. Yunhos’ pace quickens, the sight of my cum dripping amplifies his need for release. Slipping his fingers into his mouth tasting me he moans.

“I’m so close baby.” 

“Oh my god please, please fill me.” I beg, knees weak as he holds me up.

“Fuck uhhh shit.” He hisses against my sticky skin.

“Right there fuck.” He growls, biting my ear as he ferociously slams in and out of me.

“I'm going to cum my god!” He says his pace sloppy now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm coming!” He moans out, filling my walls with his warmth.

Slowly pulling out his sweet nectar falls to the tile. Licking his fingers he smirks. "I was right, you do taste amazing.”


	5. Birthday Gift~ j. yn + c. jh

~Now playing~  
Or Nah•Ty Dolla

:Yunho:21  
Dom  
6’0”  
Black Hair  
Straightforward 

:Jongho:19  
Switch  
5’9  
Ash Blonde   
Anxious  
A Brat

•JONGHO•

As vocal lessons finished up, I made my way back towards the dorms. That’s when I heard the commotion, loud poppers blasted and Wooyoung’s voice could be heard down the hall.

“Happy Birthday Yunho!” The crowd that wedged themselves in the room cheered. 

Shit, I knew I forgot something. Hyung’s going to kill me. 

I take a deep breath and make my way into the room. I beeline towards my room to avoid the fact I had forgotten what today was. 

“Hey, where are you headed?” Yunho questions as he follows closely behind me. 

“To my room, lessons were hard.” I say as I reach for my doorknob. 

“Umm.”

“Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, sorry I forgot. If you want something just let me know.” 

“Oh, I want something.” He smirks as he reaches around me opening the door and following me in. 

“What do you want? A cake? Birthday card?”

“Do I look like a six year old? You forgot my birthday. I'm going to need something better than that!”

“What do you want then?”

Standing behind me I feel his warm breath dance across my neck.

“Oh baby, I want you to suck my cock.”

“But don't you have a whole party of people out there waiting for you?!” I ask cheeks turning crimson.

“Ok but I’m not asking you. I’m telling you and they'll be fine, it won't be long anyway.”

“O-ok hyung”. I blush as he stares me down.

Yuhno slowly approaches me, grabbing my hair and pushing me to my knees, my mouth waters in anticipation. Pulling his pants down I watch his swollen length bounce free, his member twitches in front of my eyes. He’s just as excited as I am. 

“Do you know what to do? Or do you need instructions?” His raspy voice broke the silence surrounding us. I nervously reached up to stroke his length, as my hand made contact with the smooth flesh it emboldened my movements. I tested different strokes and speeds until I had Yuhno panting.

•YUNHO•

Watching Jongho rub and tug at my cock was a delicious sight. 

“Want a taste?” My voice comes out as a growl. 

Before I had time to take my next breath Jongho had my whole cock shoved down his throat. Taking my whole length in and deep throating with ease. 

“Fuck.” I hiss. 

As his head bobs in a tantalizing rhythm, his slight gags send shivers up my spine. Drool leaks out and covers his chin, slowly dripping and making its way down his throat. The sight adds to the pleasure. My breathing quickens, I feel the need to release coming too quickly. Jongho senses this too as he pops my cock out of his mouth and leaves open mouth kisses from the tip of my shaft down to my balls, he quickly takes them into his mouth gently sucking as his hand slowly and teasingly rubs my cock.

“Mmm.” He moans. 

Little drops of precum start to drip from my tip but Jongho doesn’t miss a beat. He makes his way back to my tip gently licking and sucking my most sensitive part. His hand still working my length, his other hand reaches up to replace where his mouth once was. He begins to gently massage my balls, the combination of all his actions have me gripping his hair pushing my cock deeper into his mouth. Wanting to see him take all of me in his sweet little mouth.

“I’m s-so c-c-close.” I stutter as he increases the pace.

I feel the rush of release approaching, Jongho sucks hard and digs his nails into my thighs as he grabs me to get a better angle. He takes me in deep. Taking me a second time deeper than before, his eyes begin to water. His grip tightens his nails digging in deeper. My hold on his hair tightens as I feel the first spirt shoot down his throat. He sucks greedily, milking me until there’s nothing left.

I’m left shaking and panting. As he makes eye contact with me and wipes away any remnants of me on his chin. He says breathily, “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
